1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing method for hue adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image processing device is shown to include an RGB-HSL conversion unit 11, a hue control unit 12, a hue processing unit 13, and an HSL-RGB conversion unit 14.
The RGB-HSL conversion unit 11 receives an original image and converts each original image pixel from an RGB color space into an HSL color space.
The hue processing unit 13 obtains, for each original image pixel, a processed hue component H′ according to a hue shift amount from the hue control unit 12 and a hue component H of the original image pixel.
The HSL-RGB conversion unit 14 obtains, for each original image pixel, a hue shifted pixel (R′, G′, B′) according to the processed hue component H′, the saturation component S, and the luminance component L, so as to output a hue-shifted output image.
As described above, the conventional image processing device needs to convert the original image pixels from the RGB color space into the HSL color space prior to hue processing, and to convert the hue shifted pixels from the HSL color space back to the RGB color space, resulting in large power consumption and large required chip area.